SonicEXE comic (My version)
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: Taking place in the Sonic Universe, we begin with Kyo, the Lion-Hedgehog and his girlfriend, Tania. After receiving a message from his brother, Kyo goes to another dimension, only to see it's destroyed and finds Amy Rose. After Amy explains what is going on, Kyo challenges Sonic.EXE, defeats him and revives all of Sonic's friends, including Sonic himself.
1. Chapter 1

We begin in Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog's home world. Instead of meeting up with the hedgehog himself, we go to a park, somewhere in the one of the cities of Mobius. There we see to new characters, Kyo the Lion-Hedgehog, and his girlfriend, Tania, who is also an Lion-Hedgehog. They are on a date, when Kyo's communicator watch goes off. He answers it and, in a small hologram, is Kyo's brother, Jason. "Why are you calling me now?!" Kyo complains. "I need you to come to the lab Kyo." Jason says. Kyo sighs at Jason. "But I am on my date with Tania!" Kyo exclaims. "She can come to." Jason says. "But-" Kyo begins. Jason hangs up his communicator. "That was Jason?" Tania asks. "Yea, and he wants us to come to his lab." Kyo complains. "Okay, and plus I don't care, cause I think Jason is kinda cute." Tania says smiling. "WHAT!" Kyo yells. Tania kisses Kyo. "I am just kidding, lets go, okay." Tania says after kissing Kyo. "Okay." Kyo says.

About 10 minutes later, Kyo and Tania reach Jason's lab. "Sup' bro." Kyo says as Tania and himself walk through the door of the lab. "Nothin much, just a new invention." Jason says. "What is it?" Kyo sighs. Jason removes some tarp from a wall, and reveals a door. "TA-DA!" Jason exclaims. "I'm sorry to break this to you bro, but that is just an ordinary door." Kyo tells Jason. Jason looks at Kyo, annoyed. "This isn't a ordinary door, it's an dimensional door." Jason says. Suddenly, Kyo starts yelling at Jason. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT ONE PSYCHO GIRL IN THAT OTHER DIMENSION!" Kyo yells. "Calm down honey." Tania tells Kyo. Jason laughs at Kyo.

"It ain't like that, I built this door to go to a specific dimension. One where Sonic the Hedgehog is the main attention in that dimension." Jason says. "Hmmm... Kyo might get in trouble, so I better go with him." Tania says. Kyo looks at Tania. "What! No! What if something happens to you?!" Kyo exclaims. Tania looks at Jason. "Jason, what's the chance of Sonic being a girl in that dimension?" Tania asks. "About 90% chance." Jason says. "WHAT!" Kyo yells. Tania goes next to Kyo. "That settles it, I am going." Tania says. "FIIIIIIIINNNNE!" Kyo complains. Kyo and Tania walk in front of the dimensional door. "We are ready." Kyo says. "Okay." Jason says. Jason activates the door, the door opens and light appears in it, and Kyo and Tania walk through it.

END OF PT 1 OF 3


	2. Chapter 2

"God, it's so bright.." Kyo complains. Kyo and Tania arrive to Green Hill Zone, only to find it has been destroyed. "You should be at Green Hill now." Jason says over Kyo's communicator watch. "It's more like Hell Hill Zone here." Kyo responds back. "What!" Jason exclaims. "We'll look for any survivors." Kyo says. Kyo hangs up. After walking around for a few minutes, Kyo and Tania spot someone in a cloak, a girl to be precise. "Come with me if you want to live." the girl says. "Why should we? We only just met you." Tania says. "Fine, sooner or later Sonic will find you and take your soul without mercy." The girl continues. "Sonic? He couldn't have." Kyo says. "Follow me if you want to learn the truth." The girl says. She starts to leave and Kyo and Tania follow. "That voice sound familiar..." Tania thinks. The three head back to an abandoned house. "Okay, let me take off this cloak and we could talk properly." The girl says. She takes it off and it is a pink hedgehog. "Okay I'm Am.." She begins. "Amy Rose!" Kyo and Tania exclaim. "How'd you know me?" Amy asks. "We're friends in our dimension, but enough of that, what happened here?" Tania asks. Amy Rose explains what happened. Suddenly, Kyo gets mad. "What did he do to Cream?!" Kyo asks angrily. "Huh?" Amy wonders.

"AFTER THAT, CONSIDER SONIC DEAD!" Kyo yells. "But he's invincible, didn't I explain that!" Amy exclaims. "Honey! No! I don't want to lose you!" Tania exclaims. Kyo kisses Tania. "Don't worry Tania, I'll come back, I promise." Kyo says. "Okay..." Tania says. "Amy, now take me were Sonic appears most often." Kyo says. (15 minutes later...) Amy and Kyo get near . "Looks like he's already here." Kyo says. "Before you go, let me give you something for good luck." Amy says. "I don't need any..." Kyo begins. He turns around and Amy kisses him. "WHY!" Kyo exclaims. "Sorry! I just haven't kissed a man in so long." Amy says. "Okay. Just head back to the house." Kyo says. Amy nods and heads back. Kyo heads toward . "You ready to fight?" Kyo asks. just stays quiet. "Not very talkative, are you?" Kyo asks. turns around and uses a psychic ability to choke Kyo. "I love to talk but I also love to KILL!" exclaims. "GAHHH!" Kyo exclaims, off guard. "How's the sensation of bones cracking in your neck?" asks evilly. Kyo smiles. "Honestly, it tickles!" Kyo exclaims. Kyo grab by the neck. "I'm immune to your little psychic attacks." Kyo says. He knocks to the ground, but flips to get back up. "Who the hell are you to mess with GOD!" exclaims. nearly gets back up when Kyo charges a laser at his face. "Kyo, the Lion-Hedgehog at your service." Kyo says before blasting . crashes in to a rock.

"Now you really pissed me off! I'll show you the true wrath of God!" exclaims. "Oh I'm so impatient to see it." Kyo mocks. Suddenly, transforms. "How do you like my true form?" asks evilly. Kyo just laughs at him. "GRRRR!" growls. The 2 of them start a fist fight and an explosion happens. (Meanwhile with Amy and Tania.) "I heard an explosion, I'm gonna check outside." Tania says. "No! WAIT!" Amy says, but Tania already goes outside. The 2 girls go outside, only to encounter . "Now I regret leaving the house." Tania says. Kyo sees them and rushes toward the three of them. "Don't you touch them!" Kyo yells. By the time Kyo gets to the girls, already is next to them. "If you don't want to see them die then don't attack." says. Kyo stops moving and shoots him with an energy ball. "And BAM! Knockout!" exclaims. Tania and Amy gasp. "Now, time for you two." says. He throws Tania in the air. "SONIC! NO! Stop all this senseless killing!" Amy begs. "Hmph! After Tania, it'll be your turn." says. He prepares to shoot an energy ball at Tania. "Amy!" Tania cries. "Tania!" Amy cries back.

End of pt2 of 3


	3. Chapter 3

shoots the energy ball at Tania, and it looks like it killed Tania."HA,HA,HA,H- HUH!?" laughs. looks toward where he shot the energy ball, and sees Kyo, in a super form, carrying a fainted Tania. "I won't let you kill my girlfriend without a fight." Kyo smirks. "WHY YOU!" yells. The demon fires another energy ball at Kyo, and Kyo catches it. Kyo sends the energy ball back at , and the blast from the energy ball sends flying towards an tree. Kyo land next to Amy, and Tania wakes up. "You girls head home, I got it from here." Kyo says. The two girls nod their heads and head to Amy's house. "Now, where were we?" Kyo asks mockingly. gets away from the tree and looks at Kyo. "He must be using Chaos Emerald energy, time to get rid of it." thinks.

Suddenly, energy surges around , and he gets rid of Kyo's Chaos Emerald energy, but Kyo doesn't go back to normal. "WHAT!" yells. Kyo goes up to . "Hmph, I ain't powered by the Chaos Emeralds." Kyo says. Kyo charges a laser beam and blasts to the ground. Kyo land on the ground. "Go ahead, finish me." laughs. "Heh, I am not stupid .EXE I know the real Sonic wouldn't do this." Kyo smiles. "WHAT!" yells. "I knew since Amy told me what happened. I know the real Sonic wouldn't do this." Kyo explains. Kyo grabs by the neck, and also while this is going on, Amy managed to sneak back to the battlefield.

"How are you gonna get rid of me, exorcism?!" mocks. Kyo charges another laser beam, this time it will get rid of from Sonic. "Nope, brute force." Kyo smilies. Kyo blasts the energy beam, releasing a small dark blob from Sonic, and turning Sonic younger. Amy approaches Kyo. "How?" Amy asks. "Simple, I just put Sonic's body back to before this happened." Kyo explains. Kyo hand Amy the younger Sonic. "Now go, before Dark Sonic awakens." Kyo says. Amy nods her head and leaves back to her house. The blob that Kyo took out of Sonic's body turns into a dragon. "Time to finish you." Kyo smilies. Suddenly, Kyo sprouts wings, (don't know how...) and flies toward Dark Sonic. The dragon version of Dark Sonic fires a laser from its mouth, but Kyo avoids it. Kyo flies above Dark Sonic, and charges an energy beam."Time for you to go back were you belong..." Kyo begins. Kyo fires the laser beam."TO HELL!" Kyo yells. The blast kills Dark Sonic, and from its body, comes the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

"So that explains why he was invincible." Kyo thinks. Suddenly, weird lights float around Kyo. "Huh? What are these-" Kyo thinks. Then Kyo realizes what they are. Meanwhile with Amy, Tania, and Sonic, Sonic is still fainted, when he suddenly wakes up and screams."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screams. Sonic looks to his right, and sees Tania and Amy. "Your awake!" Amy exclaims. "How'd I get here?" Sonic asks. "Amy brought you here." Tania explains. "Thanks Amy." Sonic thanks. "So how'd this happen Sonic?" Tania asks. Sonic looks down. "Well..." Sonic begins. After explaining Dark Sonic, Sonic sits back in the bed. Suddenly, Kyo comes inside. "YOUR OKAY!" Tania yells as she hugs Kyo. "Okay, okay. Hey where's Sonic?" Kyo asks. Sonic appears in front of Kyo. "Sonic I have a way to bring back your friends." Kyo says. "REALLY HOW!" Sonic yells. The same lights Kyo encountered, appear around Sonic. "What are these lights?" Sonic asks.

"These lights are your friends." Kyo says. "WHAT!" Sonic yells. "And I'll bring them back." Kyo continues. Kyo starts chanting something, and a light appears around him. "So damn bright." Sonic complains. The light disappears, and Sonic looks at Kyo. "Did it work?" Sonic asks. "Yes Sonic, it worked." A voice says. Sonic looks behind him and sees all his friends, young and alive. "Your... Alive..." Sonic cries. Suddenly, another voice calls out. "Finally, since I am alive again, I will conquer the world!" The voice exclaims. Sonic turns around and sees a young . "Egghead, you do know your a kid now, like us." Sonic reminds Eggman. "Darn, your right! I have to wait years to reach maturity!" Eggman complains. Everyone starts talking to each other, and Kyo looks at Amy. "Sonic's happy, but I am to old for him now." Amy says to herself. Suddenly, Kyo grabs Amy's head.

"I am gonna make everyone happy here." Kyo tells Amy. A light goes around Amy, and she turns younger. "Oh Sonic!" A voice calls out. Sonic and Tails are talking with each other, when Tails sees the origin of the voice. "Sonic, I think someone wants to talk to you." Tails says. "Huh?" Sonic asks. Sonic turns around and sees a younger Amy. "Can we start over?" Amy asks. "S-sure." Sonic says nervously. About 30 minutes later, Tania and Kyo prepare to leave. "See ya soon!" Kyo exclaims. The portal that lead them to the dimension open, and Kyo and Tania step inside. The portal closes, leaving the young heroes, to their future adventures

END PT 3 OF 3

THE END


End file.
